NPC Armed Force CR11
This is a small army of one hundred level 1 NPCs, equipped with 900 (at max) gp each. They have a chain of command and specialized units. Much more than one would expect from a band of nameless ruffians, wouldn't you say? They are divided into five divisions, each consisting of: * Five Swordsmen * Five Spearmen * Three Archers * Three Grenadiers * Three Medics * One Lieutenant ---- Name: Swordsman, Warrior 1 Creature Type: Humanoid (Human) Hit Dice: 1d8 (4 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 30' Armor Class: 16 (+1 Dex, +4 Chainshirt, +1 Light Shield), touch 11, flat-footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/+2 Attack: longsword +3 melee (1d8+1 19-20/x2), or light crossbow +2 ranged (1d8 19-20/x2) Full Attack: longsword +3 melee (1d8+1 19-20/x2), or light crossbow +2 ranged (1d8 19-20/x2) Space/Reach: 5 ft./ 5 ft. Special Attacks: - Special Qualities: Human Traits Saves: Fort. +2, Ref. +1, Will -1 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 12, Con 11, Int 10, Wis 9, Cha 8 Skills: Intimidate +3, Jump +2, Ride +5 Feats: Weapon Focus (Longsword), Rapid Reload (Light) Environment: Urban Organization: Small Army Challenge Rating: 1/2 Treasure: Chainshirt, Longsword, Light Shield, Light Crossbow (20 bolts), Warrior's Outfit, 10 gp Alignment: N Advancement: By class level Level Adjustment: - ---- Name: Spearman, Warrior 1 Creature Type: Humanoid (Human) Hit Dice: 1d8+1+3 (8 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 20' Armor Class: 19 (+5 Chainmail, +4 Tower Shield), touch 10, flat-footed 19 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/+2 Attack: longspear +3 melee (1d8+1 19-20/x2) Full Attack: longspear +3 melee (1d8+1 19-20/x2) Space/Reach: 5 ft./ 5 ft. Special Attacks: - Special Qualities: Human Traits Saves: Fort. +3, Ref. +0, Will -1 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 11, Con 12, Int 10, Wis 9, Cha 8 Skills: Intimidate +3, Climb -10, Handle Animal +3 Feats: Weapon Focus (Longspear), Toughness Environment: Urban Organization: Small Army Challenge Rating: 1/2 Treasure: Chainmail, Longspear, Tower Shield, Warrior's Outfit, 10 gp Alignment: N Advancement: By class level Level Adjustment: - ---- Name: Archer, Warrior 1 Creature Type: Humanoid (Human) Hit Dice: 1d8 (4 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 30' Armor Class: 16 (+1 Dex, +4 Chainshirt, +1 Buckler), touch 11, flat-footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/+2 Attack: composite (+1) longbow +4 ranged (1d8+2 x3) or dagger +2 melee (1d4+1 19-20/x2) Full Attack: composite (+1) longbow +4 ranged (1d8+2 x3) or dagger +2 melee (1d4+1 19-20/x2) Space/Reach: 5 ft./ 5 ft. Special Attacks: - Special Qualities: Human Traits Saves: Fort. +2, Ref. +1, Will -1 Abilities: Str 12, Dex 13, Con 11, Int 10, Wis 9, Cha 8 Skills: Intimidate +3, Swim -1, Climb +2 Feats: Weapon Focus (Composite Longbow), Point Blank Shot Environment: Urban Organization: Small Army Challenge Rating: 1/2 Treasure: Chainshirt, Composite (+1) Longbow, Dagger, Buckler, Warrior's Outfit, 10 gp Alignment: N Advancement: By class level Level Adjustment: - ---- Name: Grenadier, Warrior 1 Creature Type: Humanoid (Human) Hit Dice: 1d8 (4 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 30' Armor Class: 17 (+1 Dex, +4 Chainshirt, +2 Heavy Shield), touch 11, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/+2 Attack: dagger +2 melee (1d4+1 19-20/x2) or Alchemist's Fire +4 ranged (1d6+1 fire plus 2 splash damage plus target is set on fire) Full Attack: dagger +2 melee (1d4+1 19-20/x2) or Alchemist's Fire +4 ranged (1d6+1 fire plus 2 splash damage plus target is set on fire) Space/Reach: 5 ft./ 5 ft. Special Attacks: - Special Qualities: Human Traits Saves: Fort. +2, Ref. +1, Will -1 Abilities: Str 12, Dex 13, Con 11, Int 10, Wis 9, Cha 8 Skills: Intimidate +3, Climb +1, Ride +5 Feats: Grenadier, Point Blank Shot Environment: Urban Organization: Small Army Challenge Rating: 1/2 Treasure: Chainshirt, Alchemist's Fire (10 flasks), Dagger, Heavy Shield, Warrior's Outfit, 10 gp Alignment: N Advancement: By class level Level Adjustment: - ---- Name: Medic, Adept 1 Creature Type: Humanoid (Human) Hit Dice: 1d6 (3 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 30' Armor Class: 13 (+1 Dex, +2 Leather Armor), touch 11, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +0/-1 Attack: dagger -1 melee (1d4-1 19-20/x2) Full Attack: dagger -1 melee (1d4-1 19-20/x2) Space/Reach: 5 ft./ 5 ft. Special Attacks: - Special Qualities: Human Traits Saves: Fort. +0, Ref. +1, Will +3 Abilities: Str 9, Dex 12, Con 11, Int 10, Wis 13, Cha 8 Skills: Heal +5, Concentration +4, Spellcraft +4 Feats: Combat Casting, Endurance Environment: Urban Organization: Small Army Challenge Rating: 1/2 Treasure: Leather Armor, Dagger, Scroll of Cure Light Wounds (10), Warrior's Outfit, 10gp Alignment: N Advancement: By class level Level Adjustment: - Spell's Prepared: 0th - 3/day - Cure Minor Wounds, Purify Food and Drink, Create Water; 1st - 2/day - Cure Light Wounds, Obscuring Mist ---- Name: Lieutentant, Aristocrat 1 Creature Type: Humanoid (Human) Hit Dice: 1d8-1 (3 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 30' Armor Class: 17 (+1 Dex, +5 Breastplate, +1 Light Shield), touch 11, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +0/-1 Attack: masterwork rapier +0 melee (1d6-1 18-20/x2) or light crossbow +2 ranged (1d8 19-20/x2) Full Attack: masterwork rapier +0 melee (1d6-1 18-20/x2) or light crossbow +2 ranged (1d8+1 19-20/x2) Space/Reach: 5 ft./ 5 ft. Special Attacks: - Special Qualities: Human Traits Saves: Fort. -1, Ref. +1, Will +2 Abilities: Str 8, Dex 12, Con 9, Int 11, Wis 10, Cha 13 Skills: Diplomacy +7, Bluff +5, Sense Motive +7, Gather Information +5, Appraise +4 Feats: Point Blank Shot, Negotiator Environment: Urban Organization: Small Army Challenge Rating: 1/2 Treasure: Breastplate, Masterwork Rapier, Light Crossbow, Potion of Cure Light Wounds, Warrior's Outfit, 50gp Alignment: N Advancement: By class level Level Adjustment: - ---- Strategy and tactics will someday follow. Category:D20 NPC Groups